Colette Tyler
History In 1994, Jonathan Tyler, a 28 year old CEO of a famous designer company, met Aphrodite in an exquisite masquerade costume garden party in Paris. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she wore an ancient Greek dress with golden bangles on her wrists, her brown eyes sparkled, and her lips were red as the roses in the garden. He gave her gifts and dated for one and a half years till he found out she was pregnant with his child, he immediately was shocked, confused, and happy at the same time. In July 20, 1997, a beautiful baby girl was born, she was named Colette, her mother, Aphrodite, stayed with her for only a week and sadly told Jonathan she had to leave for she wasn’t an ordinary woman named Aphrodite but a goddess. Again Jonathan was shocked, happy, and confused, he loved Aphrodite so much that he even wanted to give up all his riches, fame, and fortune, as long as they could raise his most beloved and precious daughter together. But sadly, Aphrodite told him she really has to leave and that she loved him very much as well and made a promise that once a year, she would appear in Colette’s dream and when she wakes up, she’ll have a gift for her and her dad beside. Finally Jonathan agreed. Jonathan loved and raised Colette pretty much in luxury that everyone wished they had, once in a month, she would go and eat with her dad in her favourite restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, she would get awesome gifts every time her dad would come back from his trip, she lived in a mansion and has an expensive credit card, and more. She also had a nanny named Marie, Marie was a satyr in disguise, and took care of her like her own mother would when her father went to work or any long business trips. Colette made every girl at her school jealous cause of her inner and outer beauty, and made every guy that met her fall for her. In her 13th birthday, she had another dream which she talked to her mother, her mother told her that the mortal world was dangerous and filled with monster that’s out to get demi-gods like her, and it was time to go to a place called “Camp Half Blood”, which is a special camp for the half-bloods. When she woke up, she found a heart-shaped necklace with turns in a sword when she presses a special diamond in the middle and a letter and map to camp address to her dad beside her bed. She quickly went to her dad’s room and gave him the letter which wrote about that Colette has to leave for camp, her dad told her yes if she would come back at least once a year to see him. Marie over heard this and reviled her identity and took Colette to camp, later on she was claimed by Aphrodite and received her blessing for more than a week. Colette Tyler Colette Tyler is a demigod born to a Frenchman and Aphrodite. She has light brown eyes and reddish-brown hair. Colette loves wearing a black and white. She loves to shop. Her father spoils her rotten and gives her whatever she wants. Personality Colette hates being serious and has a great sense of humor. She is lazy and sometimes a bit spoiled, since her father is one of the richest in France. She loves animals, especially dogs. She loves cute little stuffed toys. Colette also likes "funny older boys that can sing and dance." She does whatever she wants, whenever and wherever she wants to. And being the daughter of Aphrodite, she will do anything--and anything--for love. This little girl of Aphrodite isn't afraid to fight.﻿ More Facts *She likes to party and have fun. *She hates dudes that dont show up when say so(Leon), or bosses her around. *She studied the ninja arts,matial arts,judo,and many more. *Her favorite places are Paris,California,and Seoul. *Some of her flaws are she cant draw, and she can be VERY annoying and michievous. *She loves act,sing,play the guitar,and dance. *She loves helping people and as much as possible hates seeing blood or pain. *She loves her mom dearly and she longs to see her on day Possesions siberian huskie.jpg|Ruff the Siberian Huskie(Colette treasures it beacuase its so cute) tyler shurikens.jpg|Collection of shurikens tyler sword.jpg|Colette's sword guitar.jpg|her guitar colette tyler(gothic).jpg|Gothic! colette tyler.jpg|Spring! tyler summer.jpg|Summer! tyler colette.jpg|Swimsuit in Summer! tyler fall.jpg|Fall! tyler winter.jpg|Winter! Theme Song thumb|left|352px Category:Demigods Tyler Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Birth Year Unknown